


Bees in Bed: Yang's Nightmare

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, Mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: After fighting the White Fang on a runaway train, and Grimm in the streets of Vale, team RWBY hits the sack for some well-deserved rest. But Yang can't get any rest in her own head...Takes place immediately after the Volume 2 finale's post-credit sequence. (My BMBLB fic index)Written during Bumbleby Week 2019 even if it's not actually on any of the prompts.





	Bees in Bed: Yang's Nightmare

_Raven's eyes bored into her daughter's, red meeting red. "Yang. We have a lot to talk about."_

"Please wake up. You're scaring me." Yang's eyes snapped open, looking up at Blake.

  
"Blake. What-?" She struggled, trying to free herself from her sweat-soaked bedding.

  
Stroking Yang's hair, perched on the edge of their bunk-bed, Blake said, "You were thrashing around. Nightmare?"

  
Kicking everything off the end of the bed, Yang lay back, panting. "Yeah."

  
"About yesterday?"

  
Yang shook her head. "Not really. Maybe. I don't know."

  
Blake waited, playing with a lock of Yang's hair.

  
"That tiny lady, on the train. She beat me. Bad. I couldn't even land a hit."

  
"But-"

  
Yang scrubbed at her face. "Someone else showed up. Saved me. Left. Didn't say a word."

  
Blake hesitated, before asking, "Who was it?"

  
"I- I think it was my mom." Yang turned her face away from Blake, trying to end the conversation. She shivered as the AC switched on, blowing cold air across her damp skin.

  
They waited in silence for a moment, with only Ruby's snoring and the whir of the AC keeping them company.

  
Blake started stroking Yang's hair again. "Want to come down to my bed? Let your mattress dry out?"

  
Sitting up, Yang nodded. "Lemme change clothes." Blake slid off the top bunk, and sat on the side of her own. She reached into the corners, grabbing a few spare books and adding them to the pile at the side of her bed.

  
Yang shook herself, grimaced down at her clothes. She jumped off the end of her bed, landing in the damp pile of her bedding. That went into the hamper, followed by her sleepwear. She pulled a tee shirt on, and a fresh pair of underwear and stepped over to Blake's bed. "Permission to come aboard, captain?"

  
Blake moved over in the bed, patted it next to her. Yang got in, pulled the covers up. They jostled a bit, trying to get comfortable. There wasn't much space on the pillow, so they wound up facing each other on it, nearly nose to nose.

  
"Comfortable?" Blake asked, looking a little different without her make-up.

  
"Yeah. Thanks." Yang started to say more, stopped. She didn't even know what she could say. _'I had a dream about my mother actually talking to me, and I was just my Semblance, and it horrified me?'_ How did that make sense? She squeezed her eyes shut, tried to keep the emotions off her face.

  
It didn't work. "Yang?" She felt a touch on her arm. "Did you need a hug?" She couldn't open her eyes, or the tears would come. Yang managed to make herself nod. Felt Blake wrap her arms around her, holding her tightly.

  
"I'm here for you, Yang. You're safe."

  
A few tears escaped, rolling down Yang's face and onto Blake's back. She hugged Blake back, tried not to make noise.

  
"You can cry, Yang. I'm here for you. You don't have to be strong all the time. You're safe." A sob crawled its way out of Yang's chest, and she held on to Blake. More followed, and she nestled her face on Blake's shoulder, shuddering.

  
Blake kept murmuring more things to her, holding her tightly and patting her hair. Yang could feel her own breathing become more regular, slowing matching Blake's steady rhythm. She gave her friend a final squeeze, and pulled her face off of Blake's shoulder, settling back on the pillow. Reaching up, she toyed with the curl behind Blake's ear. Looked at her steady, golden gaze. Yang ventured a small smile.

  
Blake matched her. "How are you doing?"

  
"Better." There was a flash of light, and they both tensed at the sudden clap of thunder and onrush of rain.

  
Ruby bolted upright in bed, looking frantically all around. Weiss made a disgusted noise and rolled over to face the wall. Outside their door, they could hear Nora laughing, a door open, and pounding feet.

  
Looking across at Yang's empty bunk, Ruby cried, "Yang?"

  
Freeing herself from Blake's arms, Yang rolled to the edge of the bed, waving an arm. "Down here, sis." Another bolt of lightning.

  
Ruby smiled down at her. "Oh, good. Okay. Night." She toppled back into bed, and started snoring almost immediately, despite the crash of thunder.

  
Yang rolled back to the center of the pillow, hitting Blake in the face with her hair. "Sorry."

  
Blake sat up. "It's okay. Just lie down and get comfortable." Yang squirmed a bit, adjusting her hair. "Good?" She nodded. "Okay." Blake curled up around Yang, using her chest as a pillow.

  
"Umm, hi."

  
"You're cozy."

  
Yang wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulder, holding her tightly. "Yeah, I am."

  
The rain continued to fall, the noise lulling them off to sleep. Blake murmured, stretching her hands open and shut, and burrowing her face deeper. Thunder rumbled.

  
Yang almost didn't want to go back to sleep. She didn't know if her dream, her nightmare, would come back. Sighing, she squeezed Blake. If they did, Blake was right here. She could face the nightmares, if Blake was there to hold her. She settled down, closing her eyes as another bolt of lightning lit the room. _I just hope the storm is gone in the morning._


End file.
